Daydream girl
by Amazing.danasuarus
Summary: About a boy who falls in love with his ex-girlfriend but she already has a boy friend, what will happen? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: left;"19/09/2015, Tuesday. I'm standing right in the middle of the main corridor in school, I'm oblivious of what's around me, people see me but I don't see them. All I could think about was her and how perfect she is with her sparkling eyes and her long lushis hair falling down her back and shoulders, *thinking* she's so beautiful, I just wish I could turn back time and make her mine again. But now she's with "him", the other boy, she will never want me back. I see her in class looking over and waving, I smile and wave back but then I relise her friend is sitting behind me, I quickly swipe my hand down onto the table. Her friend moves closer to her, Im so embarrest, my cheeks go bright red, I start looking shy. *bell ringing* I get out my seat and walk out of class, I wait for Tommy to appear at the class door he exits the door, I start talking to him about sum random stuff that I saw at the weekend, but before I go on I saw her at the corner of my eye looking happy and smiling, then her boyfriend walks in and wrapes his arm around her waist, I stop and just take in what's going on around me, I'm in my own world where me and her are together, where we can't do anything without each other, I then start hearing Tommys voice around me. *tommys voice* freddy, freddy you ok fred?, im back in the real world, I answer his question "yeh I'm fine just daydreaming that's all". We then head off into the Astro/ feild to my surprise I find her, her boyfriend and his friends all at the rocks laughing and smiling, I walk past with my head down and I glimce over to them every few seconds, I see her boyfriend staring at me with a angry like expression on his face, he does nothing, I keep walking then find myself at the courtyard where all my friends are sitting in a half circle. They all greet me I then say hey and sit. *4th block* She sat right next to me, I don't say word to her, we've never spoken since the break up. She drops her pencil and asked me to pick it up for her, I just look at her and say, "you haven't spoke to me since.. Sin.. Emm yeh sure I can pick it up, *picks pencil up* there u go. *her* thanks, the rest of the block went by, *bell rings* its lunch time and I'm sitting right at the end of her table, on my own, Tommy went home he was ill, I'm sitting there staring at my food when I hear a voice come from the other end of the table,*him* HEY YOU CANT SIT THERE, THATS OUR TABLE ! , *me* but you guys sit at the top of the table,*him* NO! WE SIT AT THIS END OF THE TABLE SO MOVE!, I move and leave them be, I look back and see his arm around her, he looks at me and smirks, I suddenly fall to the ground with my tray of food flying up and crashing right on my head. I've crashed into a teacher, she gives me detention for not looking where I was going. *detention* I'm Sitting in the middle and she is sitting in front of me, the teacher is at her desk marking work, *her phone ringtone* *teacher* who's phone is that?! Whoever it is give it here, she's about to pull out her phone. *me* its mine miss sorry must just be my dad wondering where I am. * teacher* well you can tell him when you get home, for now do your lines!.*end detention* *her* why did you do that ? *me* I couldnt let your phone get confiscated now could I. *her* well thanks, that's very kind of you,*about to walk away* *runs back* *peck on the cheek* THE END/p 


	2. Daydream girl

20/09/2015,wednesday5:00pm, *her*hey I knew you would come I mean it's shopping who wouldn't.*me* yeh haha. We walked around the shopping centre for the rest of the day and in total we spent over £100.00.*walking home* *her* hey you know earlier when I kissed you on the cheek,yeh you do know that it was only to show my appreciation right? *me foolishly* yeh obviously it was nothing, *thinking* I thought it meant something special like getting back together but no, that's never gonna happen now is it.*next day* *him* HEY YOU! WIMP YEH COME OVER HERE! *me nervously* y.. Ye.. Yes ? *him* I HEAR YOU TOOK MY GIRLFRIEND SHOPPING YESTARDAY IS IT TRUE?! *me* ye.. Yes, why do you ask? *him* BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW THESE THINGS SO I CAN FIND WHO HAS BEEN TREATING MY GIRL! SO I CAN CRUSH THEM ! *me* why would you crush the people who treat her nicely ? *him* BECAUSE ONLY I CAN TREAT HER ! GOT IT! NOW STOP IT OR IL CRUSH YOU INTO SAND! DONT COME ANYWHERE NEAR HER! *me* o..ok. I walk away nervously, *thinking* who would have told him that I took her shopping? Or maybe she is stirring things up ! Oh that devous little snake ! I'm never talking to her ag... Wait no what am I saying ! I love her,I want to be with her, I want to be able to buy her chocolates and flowers every Monday morning and share ice-cream with her any time I want!.*lunch time* *her upset* hey.. I broke up with him in 3rd block ;( *me* oh it's ok, you don't need him your an indapendent woman, who can find better that him, ok so don't worry it will get better. *her* thanks freddy you always know how to cheer me up,*me* that's what a do. *end of day* *her* hey freddy wanna join me and the girls at the movies? *me* yeh sure let me quickly get some money from my house, *her* ok il meet you there, bye *me* bye.*the movies* *her whispers* hey you made it ?, *me whispers* yeh I did, what movie is this ? *her* oh it's "talking in the graveyard" , it's about a couple who are together through everything and they meet in the after life to love each other for eternity. *Me* ok cool, well I can't wait to see it.*movie starts* *half way through* *her snuggling in* oh your nice and comfy to snuggle up to and your warm, just what I need comfort, warmth, and niceness.*end movie* *her* hey wanna come back to my place?, *me* yeh sure , for what tho ? *her* you'll see. *her bedroom* *her stripping* *me* whoa isn't this a bit extreme? *her naked* do you wanna make out or not? *me* what the heck, wait so does this mean me and you are dating again ? *her* yeh *thinking* yes it's finally happened I'm back with her.*next morning 21/09/15* *me* hey babe *her* hey handsome, how's my baby today then ? *me* yeh I'm good, I got a good nights rest you? *her* I'm great and yeh me to I got an amazing amount of sleep last night I was that tired that I fell asleep early. *me* nice. *me* hey babe I'm going out to the Astro/feild you coming? *her* yeh sure let me just eat my lunch, *me* ok il see you out there. *her* ok seya in a bit babe.


End file.
